Pinocchio (1992 film)
Pinocchio is a direct-to-video 49-minute animated film originally released on May 11, 2020. It is based on the children's novel of the same name by Italian author Carlo Collodi and adapted by Roger Scott Olsen. The film was produced by Diane Eskenazi of American Film Investment Corporation II (later Golden Films) and was originally distributed by Columbia and Tristar. Characters * Annie Smurf/Smurfette (voiced by Demi Lovato) - a human-like Smurf goddess of the forest, she was created by Zeus (Annie's father), Pinocchio's and Talking Cricket's friends, their energy and love for Smurfette revives her. and finally finds her purpose and most of all, a true-blue Smurf. And Call her named is Smurfette. * Pinocchio (voiced by Jeannie Elias) - He is a little wooden puppet that Geppetto made using an enchanted piece of wood. Pinocchio instantly comes to life and immediately begins getting into mischief, luckily, he'll see the guidance of his new friend, Cricket, Annie (Smurfette) and that of the kind Blue Fairy. Pinocchio longs to be a real boy and do everything a little boy should do, but he soon learns that in order for his wish to come true, he must prove that he has what it takes to be a decent little boy. * Geppetto (voiced by Jim Cummings) - Geppetto is an old toymaker who feels despair after people start buying and less and less of his toys, for this, he decides to make a toy for himself, a small wooden puppet. When his puppet comes to life, he gives him the name of "Pinocchio" and instantly, he becomes the toymaker's most treasured thing in the world. Gepetto is heartbroken when Pinocchio disappears leaving no trace and will not hesitate to sail around the entire world if that's what it'll take to find his little boy. * Talking Cricket/Jake Anderson (voiced by Cam Clarke) - A small cricket, he is the first to meet Pinocchio after he becomes alive. They both soon become friends and Cricket becomes Pinocchio's most faithful advisor, never leaving his side. Although a bit of a coward, Cricket never even thinks of abandoning Pinocchio when danger lurks by, such as when he meets the Wolf and the Cat. * The Blue Fairy (voiced by Demi Lovato) - Kind, soft-spoken and sweet, the Blue Fairy becomes a motherly figure over Pinocchio, guiding and looking after him at all times, even when she's not physically around. She takes Pinocchio into her home after he is lost in the woods and will not forget him in his times of peril. When the Blue Fairy believes that Pinocchio has been swallowed by a giant whale, her heart breaks and her life endangers but the good Pinocchio will know how to repay all her help and kindness. * Whiskers (voiced by Frank Welker) - Geppetto's pet cat * The Fox and the Cat (both voiced by Frank Welker) - Two wicked, greedy individuals are the perfect main antagonists for poor Pinocchio. When they learn about his five gold coins, they follow him around until they can get their hands on all five of them including a plan to make him grow a money tree in the "Field of Wishes". Though Pinocchio's innocence and ignorance about the evil of the world will make their scheme much easier. * The Puppet Master (voiced by Jim Cummings) - A kind old man who gives Pinocchio five gold coins. * Lampwick (voiced by Rainn Wilson) - A foolish boy who leads Pinocchio into Dunceland and is turned into a donkey. * The Ringmaster (voiced by Jim Cummings) - A wicked man who buys Pinocchio after he is turned into a donkey. * The Coachman (voiced by Frank Welker) - A man who gives all "stupid" boys a ride to Dunceland. * The Swallow (voiced by Jeannie Elias) - A kind swallow who helps Pinocchio on his journey and informs him of the fate of the Blue Fairy. * The Terrible Dogfish/Monstro (voiced by Frank Welker) - In the 1992 direct to video adaptation by GoodTimes Entertainment, the a gigantic mutant-whale is portrayed like its original. * April Derp (voiced by Mae Whitman) - April Derp is a malformed clone of April O'Neil. She exhibits super strength, but an incredibly low intelligence. She has a vocabulary that consists almost solely of the word "derp". * The Owl and the Crow (both voiced by Frank Welker) - Two famous doctors who diagnose Pinocchio alongside the Talking Cricket. * The Parrot (voiced by Jeannie Elias) - A parrot who tells Pinocchio of the Fox and the Cat's trickery that they played on him outside of Catch-fools and mocks him for being tricked by them. * The Dolphin (voiced by Rainn Wilson) - A dolphin who gives Pinocchio a ride to Busy Bee Island. * The Serpent (voiced by Demi Lovato) - A large Boa Constrictor with green yellow skin, fiery eyes which glowed and burned, and a pointed tail that smoked and burned. * The Tuna Fish (voiced by Demi Lovato) - A tuna fish as "large as a two-year-old horse" who has been swallowed by the Terrible Shark. Category:Lists